Cambiar el futuro
by AkiraKazami97
Summary: Cambiar el futuro, eso era lo único que queríamos, vivir felices con nuestros padres y evitar su trágico destino, pero sobre todo encontrar a su asesino y no pararemos hasta encontrarlo, lo juro  PD: es mi primer fic largo n.n PD2:es de todas las parejas
1. Viajando al pasado

**Yo: Hola como estan bueno este es mi primer fic largo y me llego de la nada espero que sea de su agrado**

**Shun: Si, ya entendimos empieza **

**Yo: no me presiones niñito ninja, yo puedo hacer que alice te termine**

**Shun: O.O NOOOO, continua me callo**

**Yo: asi me gusta, pero primero quiero decir que este capitulo no se centra mucho en los peleadores sino en otras personitas, los peleadores con sus respectivas parejas aparecerán desde el siguiente capitulo**

**Shun: Y de quien se trata este capitulo?**

**Yo: Todo a su tiempo kazami, todo a su tiempo n.n**

**Shun: -.-**

**Yo: bueno no les quito mas su tiempo asi que a leer**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAMBIAR EL FUTURO<strong>_

_**Summary: **__Cambiar el futuro, eso era lo único que queríamos, vivir felices con nuestros padres y evitar su trágico destino, pero sobre todo encontrar a su asesino y no pararemos hasta encontrarlo, lo juro._

* * *

><p><strong>Año 2034<strong>

Mi nombre es shizuka kazami, tengo 16 años y esta es mi historia y la de mis amigos, nadie nos cree, todos dicen que es solo nuestra imaginación, pero nosotros sabemos que nuestros padres no murieron en un accidente como todo el mundo cree, mis amigos y yo sabemos que ellos fueron asesinados y estamos dispuestos a viajar al pasado, encontrar al asesino antes de que sea demasiado tarde, queremos salvar a nuestros padres, queremos vivir felices, solo eso queremos, **cambiar el futuro **y lo vamos a lograr cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

><p>Shizuka apresurate - decia un chico<p>

Si ya voy - dijo shizuka y se dirigio hacia donde estaban sus amigos

Estan seguros de esto? - pregunto un señor que se encontraba con los chicos

Si doctor fukato - respondio un chico - y no sabe cuando le agradecemos que se haya echo cargo de nosotros desde que nuestros padres murieron

No fue nada - respondio fukato - despues de todo yo los quiero mucho

y nosotros a ustes - dijo una chica

Esta listo - dijo el doctor - Shizuka, Ryo, Emily, Matt, Haru, Yami, Kaede, Takuya, Gina, Koji, Ximena y Sakura saben lo que tienen que hacer

Todos los chicos asintieron

Pero primero chicos recuerden que en esa epoca no pueden decir sus apellidos originales - advirtio el doctor

y entonces cuales seran nuestros apellidos - pregunto yami

pues...

Shizuka, Ryo su apellido va a ser kinomoto

Ambos asintieron

Emily, Matt su apellido va a ser fukusawa

esta bien - dijeron los hermanos al unisono

Haru, Yami su apellido sera hattori

Bueno - dijeron haru y yami

Kaede, Takuya su apellido sera izumi

Bien - dijeron kaede y takuya

Gina, Koji su apellido es miyazawa

Ok - dijeron los hermanos

Ximena tu apellido sera nagai

bien doctor - dijo ximena

y por ultimo Sakura tu apellido sera tomori

ok - dijo sakura

estan todos de acuerdo - pregunto fukato

Si - dijeron todos

* * *

><p><strong>Descripcion fisica de los chicos<strong>

Shizuka Kazami Gehabich, 16 años, cabello negro lacio hasta la cintura, ojos color ambar y viste una blusa de tiras color verde con detalles amarillos, short jean y zapatos amarillos

_Vamos a cambiar este futuro - _esos fueron los pensamientos de shizuka antes de entrar a la maquina del tiempo

Ryo Kazami Gehabich, 16 años, cabello naranja hasta los hombros, ojos color cafe vestia una playera amarilla con una chaqueta verde, jeans azul oscuro y tennis negros

_Los vamos a salvar - _Penso ryo antes de entrar a la maquina

Emily Kuso Misaki, 16 años, cabello castaño lacio hasta la cintura recogido en dos coletas bajas, ojos rojos, vestia una blusa de tirantes roja, falda negra mas arriba de la rodilla, botines negros y un collar negro con un corazon rojo el cual decia su nombre

_Mis padres van a vivir - _fue lo que penso emily antes de entrar a la maquina

Matt Kuso Misaki, 16 años, cabello castaño corto, ojos rojos, viste una playera roja con una chaqueta negra, jeans negros y tennis negros con detalles rojos

_Los salvaremos - _agrego mentalmente el pelicafe mientras entraba a la maquina

Haru Grit Clay, 16 años, cabello naranja lacio mas abajo de los hombros, ojos azules, llevaba una blusa sin mangas blanca, una falda cafe y botines color cafe

_Mama, papa juro que los salvare - _se decia haru mientras entraba a la maquina

Yami Grit Clay, 16 años, cabello verde bajo corto, ojos grises, llevaba una playera purpura con detalles negros, jeans negros y tennis negros con purpura

_Atraparemos a ese asesino - _fueron las palabras que rebotaban en la mente de yami mientras entraba a la maquina

Kaede Crawler Sheen, 15 años, cabello azul oscuro lacio mas arriba de la cintura, ojos verdes, vestia una blusa sin tirantes corta naranja mas arriba de la cadera, short blanco y zapatos naranjas con blanco

_Juro que cambiare este futuro, por todos, - _se dijo la peliazul mientras entraba a la maquina

Takuya Crawler Sheen, 15 años, cabello azul oscuro corto, ojos verdes, playera naranja, jeans azules y tennis negros

_Seremos felices, lo juro - penso takuya mientras abordaba la maquina_

Gina Gilbert Makimoto (n/a: que apellido XD) 15 años, cabello grisaceo largo recogido en una coleta baja que llegaba mas abajo de su cintura , vestia una blusa rosa sin mangas mas arriba de la cintura, short fucsia y botines rosa

_Hare pagar a ese tipo por todo - _penso gina mientras abordaba la maquina

Koji Gilbert Makimoto, 15 años, cabello rubio corto, ojos cafe, llevaba puesto una playera naranja con detalles negros, jeans negros y tennis naranja con negro

_Papas, los salvaremos - _agrego mentalmente el rubio mientras subia a la maquina

Ximena Leltoy, 14 años, cabello rosa un poco mas abajo de los hombros recogido en una coleta baja hacia un lado, ojos azules, blusa de tirantes rosa pegada al cuerpo, short jean y zapatos rosa

_Nuestro futuro va a cambiar - _penso decidida ximena mientras subia a la maquina

Sakura Marukura, 14 años, cabello rubio lacio hasta la cintura, blusa de tirantes azul marino, falda color blanco y botines blancos con detalles azules

**Fin de descripcion**

* * *

><p>Listos? - pregunto fukato a los chicos a traves de un comunicador<p>

Si doctor fukato - respondio emily segura

bien preparandose para el despegue 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1... ignición y luego se abrio un portal y la maquina entro en el

Buena suerte chicos - dijo fukato mientras veia como el portal se cerraba

* * *

><p><strong>2 horas despues<strong>

Preparense, el aterrizaje va a ser forzozo - dijo ryo

aaaaa - gritaron todos y la nave se estrello en otra epoca

Estan todos bien? - pregunto gina

si - respondieron todos

salgamos - dijo emily

y la nave no podemos dejarla asi - dijo kaede

no te preocupes, la arreglaremos - dijo sakura sonriendo

entonces vamos - dijo takuya empujando a su hermana

Asi que esto es tokyo en el 2011 - pregunto ximena

si - dijo haru - es muy hermoso

tienes razon - dijo matt

bueno a concentrarnos a lo que venimos - dijo koji

tenemos una mision que cumplir - dijo shizuka - y no vamos a regresar hasta que la hayamos cumplido

Si - gritaron todos al unisono mientras levantaban la mano

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**Yo: Que tal me quedo? eh... Shun?**

**Shun:...**

**Yo: SHUN**

**Shun:...**

**Yo: esperen un ratito ya lo arreglo *va y le da un golpe y shun reacciona*, asi esta mejor**

**Shun: SON MIS HIJOS?**

**Yo: Si, que acaso no leiste?**

**Shun: entonces quien es su madre?**

**Yo: y tu quien crees? n.n**

**Shun: a...alice?**

**Yo: si pues**

***Shun se desmaya***

**Yo: **¬¬, bueno espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews, todo es aceptado, y si me permiten tengo que levantar a shun bye n.n****


	2. Empezando nuestra mision

**Yo: Hola n.n aquí estoy con el segundo capi de mi historia espero que les guste**

**Shun: Podrias empezar ya?**

**Ace: No la molestes, shun**

**Yo: Hazle caso a ace o te puede ir muy mal**

**Shun: *resignado* esta bien **

**Yo: Gracias, bueno no les quito mas su tiempo, aqui les dejo el capi 2 n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente<strong>

_Llegamos - dijo takuya mirando a todos lados_

_Si - dijo shizuka - pero tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos_

_Si! - gritaron todos_

* * *

><p>Tenemos que llegar al apartamento - dijo haru<p>

Quien tiene el mapa? - pregunto koji

Yo! - dijo gina

Entonces vamos - dijo shizuka - no tenemos tiempo que perder

Tienes razon - dijo kaede - tenemos que llegar antes de que anochezca

Esta lejos? - pregunto sakura

Mas o menos - dijo gina - vamos

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutos despues...<strong>

Gina? - pregunto takuya

Que paso? - pregunto inocentemente gina

¡Ya te diste cuenta donde estamos! - grito alterado takuya ya que estaban en la cima de una coluna

¡No me grites! - respondio gina alterada - segun este mapa aqui es

Dejame verlo - pidio shizuka

Si claro - dijo gina y se lo dio

-Gina?-

Si?-

¡Te diste cuenta que este mapa estaba al reves!-

Ups- dijo gina y a todos le salio la tipica gotita anime

Y segun esto a cuanto estamos del apartamento? - pregunto emily

Segun este mapa esta lejos - dijo shizuka

Que tan lejos - pregunto matt

creo que a hora y media-

entonces vamos rapido - dijo ximena empezando a caminar y todos la siguieron

* * *

><p><strong>En otra parte<strong>

Dan Kuso! podrias parar de comer tanto - dijo runo alterada

Ya runo, solo fueron 7 platos - dijo el castaño como si nada

Solo 7? - dijo runo alterada y se acerco para darle un golpe a dan pero este la cogio y la acorralo a la pared

Ya calmate - le dijo el castaño al oido - de todas formas asi como soy me amas

Si... pero - decia runo toda roja pero dan la interrumpio con un beso que la peliceleste correspondio facilmente y cuando se separaron por falta de aire...

Ves - dijo dan sonriendo - me amas asi como soy, por algo soy tu novio

Si se - dijo runo - pero si sigues comiendo asi dejaras al restaurante en banca rota

Ya esta bien, eso fue todo por hoy-

Runo solo sonrio y lo beso pero el beso fue interrumpido ya que sus amigos llegaron

* * *

><p>Interrumpimos algo - pregunto picaramente julie mientras entraba con billy<p>

No... claro que no - dijo runo sonrojada

mmm... bueno vinimos para ver si querian salir - dijo julie

Salir a donde? - pregunto dan

Pues a... - la peliplateada se quedo callada - No tengo la mas minima idea

Todos se cayeron al estilo anime

Tengo una idea - dijo marucho

Cual es marucho - pregunto shun

Si han visto el trailer de la pelicula amanecer?-

Si - dijeron todos

Lo malo es que no se estrena hasta noviembre - dijo alice

Pues... - dijo marucho

Pues que - pregunto fabia intrigada

Lo que pasa es que movi algunos contactos y logre que me mandaran la pelicula-

En serio - dijo mira sorprendida

Si, y la podemos ver cuando quieran en el cine de mi casa-

Viejo, eso es genial - dijo billy sonriendo

Y cuando la iremos a ver - pregunto ace pero...

Pues ahorita mismo - dijo julie mientras se llevaba a todos a rastras

Julie podemos caminar - dijo baron

Pero nos demorariamos mas - dijo julie sonriendo

Pero julie... - decia ren pero la peliplateada lo interrumpio

Pero nada - dijo julie con llamas en los ojos - vamos a ir a mi modo y ahora

Todos los demas se asustaron por la mirada de julie y corrieron lo mas rapido que pudieron hasta la casa de marucho

* * *

><p><strong>En otra parte...<strong>

Al fin llegamos - dijo emily recostandose en el sillon

Hubieramos llegando antes si es que alguien hubiera leido bien el mapa - dijo koji mirando a gina quien solo aparto la mirada

No es mi culpa - dijo gina - yo les dije que no sabia leer mapas

Bueno ya superen eso - dijo kaede - y sakura como seran las habitaciones?

Pues - dijo sakura - shizuka y ryo esa es su habitacion

Un chico y una chica - pregunto emily extrañada

Cual es el problema, son hermanos - dijo sakura sonriendo

Si... pero no es un poco incomodo - pregunto emily - quiero decir a la hora de cambiarse de ropa y todo eso

bueno pues me traje algo de nuestra epoca - dijo sakura y saco algunas esferitas

Que son - pregunto matt

pues, la verdad no se como se llaman, solo se que con esto pueden dividir la habitacion en dos cuando quieran hacer algo que no quieran que sea visto y/o escuchado-

Me gusta - dijo takuya - entonces nos divideremos por hermanos

si - dijo sakura - y yo comparto habitacion con ximena

Si! - dijo ximena feliz abrazando muy fuerte a sakura

Dejame respirar - dijo sakura y ximena la solto provocando que se cayera y todos comenzaran a reir

Bueno a descansar - dijo shizuka - recuerden que en esta epoca tambien tenemos escuela

Que fastidio - dijo kaede

Ya vamos a dormir - dijo yami y todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones

* * *

><p><strong>En casa de marucho<strong>

Los peleadores habian llegado muy cansados despues de correr tanto, todos estaban cansados a excepcion de julie quien de lo emocionada que estaba por ver la pelicula no pudo sudar y shun y alice ya que para el ninja eso no era nada y habia traido cargada en sus brazos a alice

Bueno entremos! - grito la peliplateada emocionada

No nos puedes dejar descansar un rato - dijo baron mientras se recostaba

NO - dijo la peliplateada con una voz tenebrosa lo que hizo que todos se asustaran y entraran corriendo a la sala

Asi me gusta- dicho esto ella entro a la sala y se sento al lado de billy

* * *

><p><strong>Dentro de la sala<strong>

Que hermosa escena - decia julie llorando mientras que billy sentia que se iba a morir de aburrimiento

Si, es hermoso - dijo billy sarcasticamente mientras en su mente deseaba que la pelicula acabara

* * *

><p><strong>En otra parte de la sala... con ace y mira<strong>

Ace... sabes de lo que me acorde? - pregunto mira

De que amor - pregunto ace

De cuando me salvaste y me pediste que fuera tu novia-

**Flashback**

**¡Sueltame! - gritaba mira entre lagrimas ya que un tipo llamado shadow trataba de abusar de ella**

**Ya callate - dijo shadow - esto te va a gustar preciosa**

**Sueltame, por favor - gritaba mirra pero shadow seguia**

**Vas a ser mia - dijo shadow mientras le levantaba la blusa **

**Sueltala imbecil - grito una voz que fue reconocida por mira**

**Ace! - grito mira**

**Y si no la suelto que me haces? - pregunto shadow divertido**

**No me desafies - dijo ace y le dio un golpe a shadow en el estomago y ambos empezaron a pelear hasta que ace logro noquear a shadow cogio a mira del brazo y salieron corriendo hasta llegar a un parque**

**Mira te encuentras bien? - pregunto tiernamente el peliverde**

**El... el intento... - dijo mira pero fue interrumpida por ace quien la abrazo**

**Pero no lo hizo-**

**Pero... - mira no pudo continuar porque ace la tomo de la barbilla y la beso, la pelinaranja estaba con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa pero poco a poco los fue cerrando y cuando se separaron por falta de aire...**

**Ace... porque-**

**Porque te amo- interrumpio el peliverde - te amo desde que te conozco**

**Ace yo tambien te amo - dijo mira y lo volvio a besar**

**se que no es muy buen momento que digamos pero... te gustaria ser mi novia**

**Claro que si-**

**Fin Flashback**

Ace se ruborizo al recordar eso pero luego tomo de la barbilla a mira y la beso, beso que fue correspondido y cuando se separaron por falta de aire

Yo tambien lo recuerdo - dijo ace - y descontando lo que casi pasa fue el mejor dia de mi vida

Te amo - dijo mira besandolo

Yo tambien - dijo ace correspondiendo el beso y luego siguieron viendo la pelicula

* * *

><p><strong>En el apartamento de los chicos<strong>

Haru se levanto de golpe de la cama despertando a yami quien le pregunto

Te encuentras bien?-

ah si, no fue nada - dicho esto se volvio a acostar en la cama y penso - *_No se porque pero siento que algo lindo acaba de ocurrir entre mis padres, como los extraño ya veran que los rescatare*_ pensado esto la pelinaranja se durmio

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: Como me quedo este capi?<strong>

**Shun: Creo que mejor, xq esta vez no me desmaye pero ya viste a ace**

**Yo: Ace?**

**Ace:...**

**Yo: Otra vez, esperen un momento, *va y le da un golpe a ace***

**Ace: Ellos son los hijos que voy a tener con mira?**

**Yo: Si n.n**

**Ace se desmaya**

**Yo: ****¬¬, porque todos reaccionan de esa manera *suspira* bueno reviews, sugerencias todo es aceptado, y si me permiten ahora tengo que levantar a ace, bye n.n******


End file.
